Hurt (ColeKai)
by FallenAngel7424
Summary: Kai gets hurt. Cole of course worries. Angst and fluff ensues.


Cole's P.O.V

The day was a long one.

It was one of those days where all you wish is that you can collapse into your bed and cry for hours, sleep forever, and never see anyone again. Yah, that was how my day went.

It started out fine, I woke up early and trained, meditated, drew a little bit and basked in the glory of the start of what I hoped to be a crime-free day. I ended up taking a nap and eating all the sweets I wanted, candy wrappers piling on my desktop. It was nice to feel this peace.

And then life came up to smack me in the face.

Serpentine attacked Ninjago and began killing pedestrians, much to all our surprise. They were more violent than they ever had been before, attacking people like they had been starving for years and humans were a five-star meal. The blood was horrible and it was everywhere.

We ended up fighting for hours, each of us getting scraped and beaten as the snakes went at us at brute force. It was gory and a sight that must've horrified every resident in Ninjago, seeing their "heroes" the ninja slicing snakes up with our once clean weapons and quickly getting sliced up ourselves. Blood flooded the streets, covering the concrete, getting on our skin, in our pores, in our eyes, bits of pieces of gore on our shirts and in our hair. It was awful.

And after everything was over, Kai ended up with the worst of the injuries, arms bitten and cut up, eyes bloodshot and tired, slices on his cheeks. His hair had begun to droop, some of it plastered to the blood on his face. It made me worry about him greatly.

I'd had noticed, when we were fighting, that he was purposely taking the brunt of the fight and had shoved us all away, trying to play the hero as he always did. This begun an argument between us, even as we fought off snakes, that was a screaming match we would both regret in the long run.

One that I regretted now as I fall into a heap in my bed, exhaustion weighing my limbs down as if I had a thousand pounds at the ends of each of them. I haven't even taken off my bloody robes yet, I just need a minute, just one, tiny minute...

A banging on my door. Nya's voice echoes from behind. "Cole! Come to the infirmary now. You need to get patched up and we need help with Kai, he's worse than we thought."

I manage to grunt a response and I heft myself up, shedding my scythe from my back and pulling my mask off as I do so. Worry pulls my gut as I think about Kai, hoping desperately he's okay. He was my best friend and I hated to see him hurt.

He's more than your best friend in your head, you idiot.

I scowl and shake my head to clear it.

When I make my way to the infirmary, few were inside. Jay was over by the sink washing blood off his hands and face, while Zane, Nya, and Sensei crowded around Kai, who was unconscious on one of the beds. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.

Nya looks at me, worry in her brown eyes. Sensei sat beside, sipping tea with his expression as blank but questioning as ever. Zane's blue gaze finds me as well.

I trail over slowly, knowing I was the best at first aid and knowing they'd be expecting me to help. I sigh when I get a good look at Kai. He was bleeding heavily from his head and arms. I couldn't tell where else.

"You guys can leave," I mumble, anger at Kai's idiocy and my own incompetence lacing in my words. Zane nods to me, knowing I meant well; he seemed beat up himself, I knew, as he left, he'd be leaving to fix his damaged parts.

Sensei Wu stands slowly, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Are you sure you can do this all yourself?" He asks. I nod, forcing myself not to snip in my anger. He leaves without another word.

When I turn around, Jay and Nya have gone, leaving me alone with an unconscious Kai. I felt myself relax, but only just a bit.

I look back to the beaten body of my best friend. His breathing is soft and somewhat shallow.

I immediately go to work, gathering supplies in my arms and setting them on the table beside the cot. He doesn't stir.

I begin to work almost mechanically. First I grab a wet washcloth and dab the blood off his face, exposing several cuts as I wiped the dirt and gore away.

I continue this way over his exposed skin, my thoughts echoing inside my head like nuclear bombs. This is your fault. If you'd had fought better he wouldn't be like this.

I scowl even as I lift his arm and wipe the blood off his hands, his fingers. Despite the scrapes, I notice his hands are beautiful, and I desire, for only a moment, to lace my fingers with his. I shake the feeling away before I can.

I notice, then, that there's a lot of blood soaked in his shirt, and, as I peer over, I see that the fabric is torn and there's a large cut in his side. I sigh and quickly retrieve my scissors, cutting the shirt away from his chest, from his arms, pushing it away.

He was very muscular, skin soft and pale in the light. I want to trace that skin and feel every part of it.

Instead I wash the blood away from his abdomen and decide the cut was okay enough not to need stitches, so I grab gauze and wrap. Using butterfly bandages, I close the wound, then I wrap it, my hands gentle on his flayed skin.

I work like this down his arms, cleaning, closing, bandaging. I could feel the blood on my own arms beginning to be dry and sticky, but I ignore it for him.

I make it up to his face. I trace my fingers over his cheekbone, gazing at him with tired eyes. He was beautiful.

It was then that he suddenly began to stir, and I flinch back, feeling embarrassed. His eyes peak open, amber colors deep and just a bit dull. Still beautiful.

His breathing picks up a bit and he shifts, groaning in pain, surely sore from the day's activities. I stare, almost mesmerized for a moment.

"C-Cole?" He mumbles, voice raspy and tired.

"I'm here, Kai." I reply as his gaze meets mine. I rest my hands on the cot just beside his arm.

His eyes soften only just a little. "You're really bloody," he says, a bit of concern edging his voice.

"I'm fine," I muster in response, "I've been cleaning you up. You're far from fine, you idiot, jumping right in the throng of enemies without even a care for your own safety. You're supposed to listen to me, I'm your leader. You need to stop this silly hero facade of yours."

He chuckles under his breath, but I sense annoyance in his expression. "I only put on that 'facade' so I can better the team. I would rather be beat to shit than for us to lose a battle, especially one like today's. More people could've died of I hadn't killed the snakes I had."

Anger blasts through me like a boom of thunder.

"You could've died you goddamn idiot!" My fist slams against the table beside me, my rage boiling bright and hot beneath my skin. I barely feel the sting in my knuckles. "I would rather us lose a thousand battles before I had to lose you!"

The weight of my words hang heavy on the air between us, making it hard to breathe. Our eyes are locked, intense, almost like we were both waiting for the other to say something, anything. I was overloaded with emotion, and I open my mouth to muster words, any words, to try to follow what I'd just said, but my jaw snaps back shut. Silence falls into the deafening.

Instead of letting either of us speak, I turn away, hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. "I patched your arms and abdomen back up. Think you'll be able to clean up your own face?" My words sound harsher than I mean them to, and I scowl deeply.

There's some sort of mumbled confirmation behind me so I quickly take my leave, footsteps falling heavy as I walk out of the infirmary. I could hear him sitting up, but I forced myself to ignore it.

Once I'm upstairs the Bounty is quiet, the only one up being Nya, who was only just entering her room when I arrive. She asks me if Kai is ok, and I snap a response. She leaves to her room with a flinching gaze.

As soon as I slam the door to my bedroom shut, I walk to the bathroom and begin to practically tear my gross, bloody clothes off, suddenly feeling all the dirt and grime in my skin, in my pores, close, intimate and unwelcome. I needed to be clean now.

I turn on the water for the shower as feverish as I can handle, allowing my tense muscle to relish and relax in the warmth. I grab a bar of soap and scrub my skin clean, almost ready to start using my nails because I felt so disgusting.

I know most of my intensity was only because of Kai. I hate the thought of losing him, he was my first real friend for a long time, and my first crush that had ever lasted for years now. And although I knew he would never love me back, I still never, ever, wanted to lose him.

I drag shampoo through my matted black hair, nails raking down my scalp in an effort to get all the blood and dirt out, to cleanse myself both physically and to cleanse my thoughts.

I stayed in the shower for a while, letting the hot water calm my nerves, the pearls of soap and shampoo falling down my chest and over my hips, sliding down my legs and finally swirling down the drain. It helps me feel a little better. Still angry. But better.

I knew I was staying longer than strictly necessary, but I still felt as if there was something ground into my skin, deep inside. I continue to scrub the soap into my pores, the shampoo in my hair. It all falls away but I grab more, use more. I needed to feel clean before I could bear to leave the shower.

I realize, after the umpteenth time I'm washing the soap from my body, that I might not get to feeling clean today.

The quiet envelopes me and I close my eyes, the water washing over my face.

I get out, finally letting my emotions calm and subside. I grab a towel and pull the water from my hair.

I look in the mirror, which is lost in the fog, so I peel the condensation from it, sighing as I do so. I stare into the eyes of someone who is defeated, bruises staining their chest and cuts lining their arms, stomach and face. A pink flush covered their skin, remaining from the heat of the water. I drag my gaze away and grab the towel again, wrapping it around my waist.

When I return to my room, I quickly notice the time. 12:34am. Much later than I expected, but I can't care. I just scowl and pull boxers, sweatpants, and a loose shirt on, dropping my bloody ninja robes in the hamper.

I look over to my desk. There's several drawings of everyone on the team scattered there, each one a bit different from the other. One of Zane and his falcon standing on a pillar of ice. Another of Jay standing proud with lightning all around him and a soldering iron in his hand. One unfinished one of Nya sitting on the surface of a pond, the water completely still and her face one of peace. A few featured Lloyd bathed in a bright light, eyes blazing with power.

On the other side of my desk, however, were stacks and stacks of drawings of Kai.

Many of them had him standing tall or in various fighting poses with fire all around him, hair just as he always kept it, amber eyes just as big and bright and beautiful as they always were. Some of them were just portraits of his face at different angles.

However, the drawings I kept inside the desk, were the ones I was truly both proud and ashamed of.

Sometimes, when that side got the best of me, I'd draw him shirtless, sweaty. A few of them I'd had drawn watching him train, his muscle taut and beautiful in the sunlight. I'd drawn him in some sexy poses as well, but those drawings were quickly locked away for fear someone would find them.

I scowl at myself, ready to lay down on my bed. But before I do I realize easily I was too restless to sleep.

So instead of subjecting myself to hours of tossing and turning, I quietly left my bedroom.

It's dark, silent and calm. I walk down the hall without making a sound, creeping past Jay's, Nya's, and Kai's room. There's a light on in Kai's room so I try my best to be extra quiet when I walk past.

I find myself on the deck of the Bounty, the cool breeze hitting my skin tenderly, almost as if it knew I was hurting and didn't want to disturb me more.

It's a cloudless night, beautiful, the full moon huge and bright, the stars seeming to dance before me as they twinkled. I lean against the railing, just on the edge of where the ship hovered over water.

I stared out over the lake we were stationed at. The water was completely still; undisturbed by anything but few tree branches which reached out like snakes to just barely have twigs touching the water's edge. The water itself reflected the stars and the moon back to me perfectly clearly, almost as if it was welcoming the beauty of the cosmos in its cold embrace. I stare out at it, my muscles sore and my mind tired.

I find myself thinking about Kai. I wonder if he's mad at me for yelling. If he is going to storm at me tomorrow and demand why I got so angry, why I tried to help him and then just bailed. Why I said what I said.

I sigh.

I start to wonder if Kai could ever love me like I loved him. Sure we'd always had fun together, but he never seemed to like, well, guys. It made me anxious that I would never be able to tell him my feelings, that I would have to live forever knowing that I had found love and didn't do anything about it. It was a scary thought.

Just then, even as I felt my mood lowering, I hear the sound of floorboards creaking behind me. My gaze snaps back, ready for anything.

Anything, however, just so happens to be Kai, and I don't think I'm ready for him.

His gaze locks with mine, and, despite his intensity, I notice the way the moon and stars reflect inside those orbs, making them almost seem to twinkle. I have to rip my eyes away, back to the water, back to earth.

"I'm sorry." I hear him say.

This was far and away from what I expected him to say. He doesn't apologize for just anyone and for just anything; generally he had to have done really wrong to end up being sorry to anybody. I feel my gaze falter as he steps up beside me, leaning against the railing, arm just barely touching my own. The bandages tickle just a bit.

I sigh. "You don't have to be sorry. We get hurt doing this, I know that. I just worry about my comrades, you know? Especially you." As soon as the last phrase comes from my mouth, I regret it, and I internally scold myself.

He looks to me, and I feel as if his eyes are slicing into my skin. I run a hand through my matted, still wet hair.

"What do you mean, especially me?" He asks, inevitably. I close my eyes, gather my words. They seem to be stuck in my throat, suffocating me. "You know I can look after myself, Cole. I'm not a child."

His words seem to burn my heart, I swear he's left scorch marks, he's breaking my barriers, and all I want to do is lean over and kiss him, to lean him over the railing and put my hands on his waist, for him to kiss me back. I want to, so, so badly. The desire burns almost as hot as his skin pressed to mine is, his element making him inhumanly warm, and oh god, I want to lay him down, pull that warmth into me and never let go.

"Cole? What the hell did you mean?" He snips, bringing me back to reality.

So I kiss him.

It's sudden and almost forceful as I grab him and pull his lips into mine, my kiss almost bruising, almost as if it isn't enough until I can't feel a damn thing else. I shut my eyes and pray pray pray he kisses back, that he doesn't push away, that he doesn't punch me in the face or push me overboard or-

He slowly kisses back, melting into my larger form.

I felt relief flood through me. But I can't help but lean back, ever so slowly, our lips only just beginning to leave one another's. My eyes flutter open and meet his.

"That's why," I say, almost inaudible, his breath hot against my skin.

"O-oh." He replies hesitantly, hands slowly finding my hips. "Cole, do you protect me because you have feelings for me?"

I laugh, a real, honest laugh that makes him smile a bit. "And here we have Kai, asking the man who just kissed him if he has feelings for him. What do you think, Sparky?" I say, managing a grin. He scowls at me, pulling away slightly with a pout.

I then nudge my nose into his cheek a bit, smiling at his cuteness. "Kai, I've been in love with you for a long time," I admit, my voice a hushed whisper. I feel hope inside me blooming. Kai really does like me back, doesn't he?

"I'm in love with you too, Cole." He musters, almost too quiet to hear. Suddenly the hot-headed ninja seemed so small and innocent, and I grin, loving it. It's then that I have a quick thought.

"Come on, Sparky, I think I got an idea," I say, dragging him away whilst lacing our fingers together, being careful with any of his damaged fingers.

I lead him to my room and shut the door, turning the overhead light off and turning the much dimmer lamp on. He immediately trails over to my desk and looks at my drawings.

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks when I realize he's looking at the stuff I've drawn of him, sifting through the piles of paper as if he'd known they were there in the first place. I gulped, scratching my neck. I crept over to him, leaning over his shoulder, glancing at what he was looking at.

He seemed surprised and intrigued by the art, and when he finished looking through all of the papers, he neatly set them back down and looked at me. I flinch a bit under his gaze.

"Those are so beautiful, Cole. So realistic. I can't believe you've liked me all this time and you've never told me."

"Well I didn't think you'd like me back. I thought you liked girls," I reply, gaze dropping.

He laughs. "Sorry, Cole, but I'm a flaming homosexual."

I laugh out loud at his pun, drawing him into my arms in a strong hug. "Good to know, Kai, good to know."

He laughs and our foreheads meet, gentle and coaxing.

Pulling away, I let go of him and grab my iPod, which is beside us. He seems sad that I let go.

I sift through my songs before I find the perfect one. I turn on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

The piano starts, a slow, beautiful melody, and I turn to him, hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

He grabs my hand and I pull him in, his arms wrapping around my waist and my own up on his shoulders. I gaze into his gorgeous amber and brown eyes and I smile softly.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

We sway to the quiet music, our foreheads meeting, our eyes closing as we just simply enjoyed each other.

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I press a kiss to the undamaged part of his forehead, his hair tickling my nose. I smile against his skin and pull him closer, relishing his warmth.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

"I love you," he whispers, his breath fluttering over my cheeks and his voice echoing through my conscience like thunder.

"I love you too."

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

We kissed slowly, our lips dancing together even as we moved to the gentle beat of the music, our bodies alining like the galaxies. I decide then that I never want to let go of him.

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The song finishes, but neither of us move to pull away, instead we simply fall still and continue to hold on to each other. I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine, his head against my shoulder.

"Don't ever change, Kai," I say, smiling in my happiness that I finally got to be with the person I'd loved for so long.

When he doesn't respond, I lean back to look at him. He's fallen asleep, surely exhausted after today.

I smile softly and heft him into my arms, slowly walking over and laying him on my bed. He shifts but doesn't wake, instead snuggling into the pillow as I carefully slip into bed beside him. I pull him close, my arms around him where I know it won't hurt his injuries, and I pull the blanket up over us. I press a burning kiss to his cheek once before I fell into the most comfortable sleep I'd had in years.

The Next Day

Third Person P.O.V

When Nya woke up that morning, it was early. Far too early for her to be awake to train, but too late for her to go back to sleep. She sighs and gets up anyway.

After getting herself ready the first thing she does is leave to check on her brother. She kept herself quiet while traveling through the Bounty, not wanting to disturb her exhausted comrades.

When she enters the infirmary, Kai is nowhere to be seen, and worry knots her eyebrows together.

She leaves and goes back upstairs to his room, peaking inside. There's no one in that bed, either.

So she goes and knocks on Jay's door, worry filling her. What could've happened to her brother? What if the Serpentine wanted to come back and finish the job?

Jay opens the door with a whoosh, looking angry and bed-ridden. "Nya, what is it?" It comes out a bit snippy but Nya ignores it.

"It's Kai. I can't find him."

He rolls his eyes. "Check other rooms, I don't know. He's not in here, and Lloyd, Sensei and Zane all lock their rooms at night. So he's either in the kitchen or in Cole's room. Or gone, I don't know." And then he closes the door.

She angrily taps her foot, deciding to check the kitchen. There was little logical reason for him to be in Cole's room anyway.

When she doesn't find him there, she knows she has to check Cole's room, even if she's sure he isn't there.

So she does, and she slowly eases his door open, praying not to disturb the sleeping Cole, who was like a tiger in the morning. But the sight she sees is not what she expected.

Quickly everyone is quietly standing in the doorway of Cole's bedroom, smiling and happy. Jay and Zane had known about Cole's crush, and Nya had known about Kai's. Lloyd, however, was clueless, and surprised to see this. Yet here they were.

They were cuddled up and snuggled under the blankets, Cole had his arms around Kai and they both seem peaceful. Nya smiles.

"I'm happy they're together," She says to Jay, and he nods, taking a picture. Her glare flicks to him.

"What?" He whispers, "I never miss a blackmail moment."

She chuckles and shakes her head, leading everyone out of the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Let us hope that this way, peace finds them." Is all Nya can say.


End file.
